


Reuion

by Belladonna229



Series: Boarding School AU [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Goose the cat - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Origin Story, Outer Space, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Reunions, The Author Regrets Nothing, Uncle Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna229/pseuds/Belladonna229
Summary: If you asked Johnny about the crash- he’d tell you he blacked out and that he only remembers Ben pulling his body out of the sea. Which isn’t exactly a lie- he did blackout and Ben was the one to pull him out of the water.Y'all asked for it. So here is Peter and Johnny's Reunion.
Relationships: Ben Grimm & Peter Parker & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Ben Grimm & Reed Richards, Ben Grimm & Reed Richards & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Nick Fury & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Series: Boarding School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757743
Kudos: 82





	Reuion

If you asked Johnny about the crash- he’d tell you he blacked out and that he only remembers Ben pulling his body out of the sea. Which isn’t exactly a lie- he did blackout and Ben was the one to pull him out of the water. 

What he doesn’t talk about is the sound the alarms made only seconds before it happened. Or the way the vessel shook violently as Reed searched for the solution to a problem he couldn’t find. Johnny also won’t tell you about his sister's screams and how they ripped through his eardrums or that he can still hear them in his nightmares sometimes. And the thing none of them talk about, not even to each other, is the searing pain as if their bodies had been ripped apart molecule by molecule and then forced back together after their DNA was rewritten. It had been the worst pain he had ever felt. Worse than when he had crashed his go-car at Henry's and had to be rushed into ICU. 

Then again the worst part of that trip had really been the look on Peter’s face and not the pain. 

And Peter-

Oh, Peter.

How he missed his Best Friend. 

He misses the trouble they would get into together and how they would always do it again no matter what kind of detention they got. He misses the look Peter got when he figured out how to get them outta said trouble. And the way his Eyes shone would he’d finally solved a difficult problem. He misses the toothy grin that would encompass his entire face when Johnny let him read one of Reed’s papers that his sister sent him. 

Most of all he misses how happy he felt every time he got to hear Peter’s laugh.

There was a TV on the military base where they had been kept. It was small and really old, but it had only been there to keep them up to date on current events in the first place. It’s how he had finally heard about Peter’s parentage. That must have been the big secret he wanted to tell Johnny after graduation. His roommate and closest friend had been the one and only heir to Stark Industries. 

Weird how things like that happen. 

Johnny sat in front of that TV every night; just to see if there was anything more on Peter. He tried to catch everything from press conferences to even those loosey gossip shows. It kept him going most days. Being able to see someone other than the people he was stuck with was comforting. Or maybe it was just that it was Peter he was seeing. Yeah, that was probably it.

They ended up debuting a week before scheduled. An “old friend” of Reed and Ben had gone crazy in New York and he had absolutely refused to let the Avengers handle a situation that the four of them were best suited for (according to him at least).

“It’s not their fight, Ben. Viktor is our problem; I’m not about to push him off onto others.” Reed claimed as he got everything together. 

“Fine! But I’m gonna grip the whole time.” The rocky man grumbled. “Damn, Viktor. Always pulling shit.” 

So there they were; in New York, fighting Viktor von Doom. 

News crews were scattered all around, trying to catch a glimpse of the new hero team. Johnny loved the attention. His sister always said he acted like he’d die without the spotlight. But the large crowds were becoming a hazard. Bits of robots were flying everywhere and someone was bound to get hurt at this rate.

He saw a piece fly off at the crowd. He changed direction to try and catch it but there was no way he’d be able to get there in time. But before the piece of debris could hit anyone; it was caught. 

A string of webbing flew out and grabbed the hunk of metal then flung it right back at Doom, knocking him off his pedestal. Reed quickly came in afterward to restrain the lunatic. He was handed over to S.H.E.I.L.D. and like that it was over. The crowds cheered and News Crews started to swarm them but were quickly stopped by the same webbing as before. This time, their little helper made himself known. 

The Amazing Spider-Man, son of The Invincible Iron-Man: Tony Stark, a.k.a Peter Parker-Stark. Johnny’s old boarding-school roommate. 

Peter managed to dismiss the press with practiced ease before turning to the four of them. He pointed at the Fantasicar and said they all needed to talk but said nothing else. Just lead them back to S.H.E.I.L.D.

Johnny had never seen him so closed off before. Even after taking off his mask to talk to the press, he still couldn’t tell what his best friend was thinking. He spent the whole ride to the S.H.E.I.L.D. base contemplating what he might say to the man. Would it be weird if he acted like he never left? Would it be worse if he put some distance between them? Peter isn’t even looking at anyone in the team, much less Johnny. It all just feels so wrong.

Years ago Peter would have been running off at the mouth because Johnny mentioned Reed. Now? He’s not even acknowledging the man’s presence. He won’t look at him. Did he not miss him?

That thought stung the most. The possibility that… Damn, maybe times have changed things. He couldn’t dwell on that for too long though because they were quickly approaching the base where Director Fury was waiting for them. 

“That was quite a stunt you lot pulled. Especially after we had already discussed that you’d become public  _ next _ week.” He patted Peter on the shoulder. “Thanks for bringing them back, Kid. Tell your dad I still need that paperwork though.” 

Peter stepped in front of him. “Actually…,” he smiled. “I’m just dropping off the car. Dad’s invited them to dinner and you know how he is.”

There! That look! Johnny’s favorite look. The one that he always gets when he knows he’s about to get his way. What’s he about to do? 

“Kid, you know I can’t let that happen.”

“Sure you can! You just have to go back to your office. It’s real easy too!” 

Fury shifted his weight. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the pyromancer, would it?”

“Eh, only Partially. The girls want to be able to talk to someone who gets IT. Whatever IT is. Mom is actually the one who suggested it.”

There was a brief pause were Fury was quiet. Probably thinking about what to say, but Peter spoke first. “By the way, while I have you here I wanted to ask how Goose is. Did he like the toy I bought him?” And that was the nail in the coffin. Fury turned around and Peter started to lead them away. “There are two creatures Fury can’t say no to. His cat, and the little boy he comforted during the Invasion of New York.”

There was a limo waiting off to the side with a clearly unhappy driver in the front seat. He nodded to Peter then put up the divider. Only after everyone had piled in and the car started to move did Peter honestly address them. 

And by “address” them, Johnny means that he was grabbed and given a noogie while his family watched. 

“NoT LoNG. WE wON’t BE goNE ThAt LOng. Bullshit! Two years is a long time! You asshole.”

“I couldn’t help it! Stop!” He struggled as Peter raked his knuckle across his head. “Is no one gonna help me?!”

“Nah.” “No.” “This is too entertaining.” His family said. He was tempted to light himself on fire, but he’d rather not risk making Iron-Man mad. 

A laugh escaped him. He just reunited with Peter. No way he was going to let that go. Maybe this time he’ll tell him. Maybe he’ll finally tell him the words he’s kept so close for so long. 

Who knows They’ve got the whole world ahead of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt I'll do any more on this but, here it is. My Boarding School AU.


End file.
